


Chubby Baker

by MommaVanillaBear



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College AU, Food Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaVanillaBear/pseuds/MommaVanillaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford attends college during the day whilst Stanley supports them with his job at the local bakery, not only maintaining the job as a rising star baker, but also 'house wife' and lover to his twin. Despite his chubby belly Stanley still indulges himself in sweet treats, a flirtatious outfit, and of course, his twin's sweet lovin'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chubby Baker

The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon when Stanley awoke, groggy and droopy eyed he stood, hitting the alarm clock right before it went off. It was exactly four thirty in the morning, the same time he was expected to be up every weekday morning, just barely enough time to eat breakfast, take a shower, and get ready for work. Just as he groggily gathered his work attire he glanced at the bed longingly; placing the clothes down on the shared dresser as he moved back to the bed to pull up his half of the covers, pressing a feather light kiss against his twin’s cheek.

“Have a good day at work…” Stanford mumbled as he barely opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around and snuggling into the pillow that Stanley had handed him to replace himself for the time being. 

“I will, good luck on your test.” The chubby twin spoke softly, placing yet another sleepy kiss against Stanford’s cheek as he headed for the bathroom, taking his clothes with him.   
The morning routine always started by four thirty sharp; Stanley found himself each morning rolling out of bed with a lazy cat like stretch before taking a hot shower. Despite the hot water that cascaded against his skin, Stanley could never shake the feeling of sleep till he lathered himself up with his strawberry scented body wash, stroking and scrubbing himself up thoroughly as he imagined being in bed with his beloved twin once more- though he did on occasion have to turn the water on cold- having to fight away the slowly rising erection or else he would never have the will power to leave the house. Breakfast was a rather enjoyable part of the routine if Stanley was honest. Despite working out at the local gym, and the passionate love sessions from his twin- that counted as exercise right? Stanley found himself a bit on the chubby side. 

Growing up Stanley was never ‘thin’, a bit on the slimmer side as a child, yet through his teenage years he developed a bit of a chubby belly. At one point he had been embarrassed by his belly and his softening breast that could be seen when he wore tighter shirts, but as time moved on he learned to not mind how his body looked. After all, Stanford loved him, and that meant every curve and every pound of chub on him. Sometimes Stanley wondered if Stanford wanted him even chubbier- after all, his twin did make sly comments from time to time how Stanley could stand to gain a few more pound and perhaps invest in a push up bra. 

Yet despite his weight Stanley thoroughly loved the act of cooking; baking and breakfast dishes were his favorite to make. No matter what he cooked in the mornings he would always make plenty enough for his twin, dishing it up and putting the plate in the microwave for when Stanford would eventually awaken. 

That morning’s breakfast consisted of cheese omelets accompanied by fresh bread that Stanley had baked just the night before. Dressed in pair of black slacks that hugged his backside tightly, and a white button down shirt, Stanley found himself eating quicker than usual, barely breathing in between bites as he fought for time before he would have to run out the door with just his sweatshirt and walk to work. 

In retrospect Stanley should have been happier that the season was still late autumn, the ground devoid of snow and ice; yet that didn’t stop the frigid morning air from nipping at his nose or cheeks, the frost twinkling as the sun had yet to melt it. In the spring and summer Stanley never paid mind to the walks- in fact it was quite pleasant to walk just before and after the heat waves- but today was not one of the days. The wind blew hard from the east, chilling and reddening Stanley’s exposed hands and face as he walked briskly, the pants pinching his back side just a tad- he would have to either lose some weight or buy a bigger pair. A blush crept on his cheeks at that thought, no matter how much he tried and wanted to lose his baby fat and then some, Stanford would find excuses and ways to feed him even more, offering Stanley bites of cake and fattening treats in such a tempting way that Stanley could only accept and lick Stanford’s fingers clean of the bits. 

Lost in thought Stanley relied on physical memory, his feet already knowing the well walked path as he headed towards the bakery, the twinkling of the chimes making him look up as he subconsciously opened the door, a gust of warm air and the scent of bread welcoming him in. The bakery itself was a bit small; in need of a good paint job and work on the old tiled floor, but other than the rough edges about it, it made Stanley feel at home. Hanging up his sweatshirt and heading to the sink to wash his hands; the white apron having been wrapped around his chubby waist he began to start the morning task of baking…

Despite making just barely minimum wage and working long hours, Stanley loved his job. He loved the hustle and bustle of the morning and late afternoon rushes; being able to add his own inspirations to the show case and hearing the compliments from the usual customers. Yet nothing felt better than him taking off his tightly wrapped apron and punching out for the day- usually accompanied by a small carry out box of ‘rejected’ treats that had been either squished or deformed in the baking process.   
The walk home was a bit more leisurely now that Stanley didn’t have to be in a rush; the sun was just barely setting by the time he reached the small house he and his twin shared, the lights off and door locked. It was then that Stanley remembered his twin telling him the night before that he would be home late due to exams and work studies. Being used to being the only one in the house he shrugged, shoving his second crème filled doughnut into his mouth as he jiggled the key into the lock, using his foot to open it as he walked in. Removing the half eaten doughnut from his mouth and licking the powdered sugar from his lips he headed for the kitchen; turning on the lights as he went. Tucking the box of treats away into the pantry he sighed; there was no point in cooking dinner if Stanford was going to be home late, and with it still being so early in the evening the twin found himself with nothing to do but wait. 

Licking left over crème and sugar from his fingertips he looked about the kitchen- the counters were cleaned and tidied, the refrigerator already stocked- what would be the harm in baking just a bit more that day? 

With a delighted grin on his lips Stanley made the short trek to the shared bed room, anxious to replace his work attire with the outfit that he had bought for himself months ago yet never seemed to have the courage to wear with the other twin around. Tonight is different, he told himself repeatedly as he dug through the small closet, having to search under old shoe boxes of belongings and old photographs till he found the black and white striped parcel that held his ‘treasures’. Stanley’s heart was beating fast despite being alone as he sat on the edge of the bed, carefully using his thumb nail to remove the tape that held the parcel closed, with the lid discarded he began to remove his worth shirt, allowing his fingers to graze against the skin of his chest- already feeling his heart flutter in anticipation of wearing the outfit. His hip hugging slacks were the next to go; laying on his back he slowly began to wiggle and roll his hips till the pants loosened and were slowly worked down, slipping past his thick thighs and curved calves. A breathy sigh of relief escaped past his lips as Stanley let the slacks fall off the side of the bed, his hand stroking up his thighs to brush against his briefs. Without a doubt he would not be wearing them with his new outfit, after all, even if he wasn’t dressing for anyone, he still wanted to look and feel good for himself. 

Sitting back up Stanley removed the delicate wrapping from the clothes, taking out the first piece of the outfit. The top of the outfit felt silky, yet firm like cotton as the chubby twin held it out to inspect it. The top resembled a chef’s cut off jacket, a dazzling white with six black buttons that lined up in two rows of three; the jacket resembled one a true chef would wear, save for the way it was cut to show off the wearers mid drift, and the built in bra made fit to order to enhance ones attributes. Stanley shivered as he pulled the top on, adjusting his chubby breasts in order to have the built in bra filled. The top was a near perfect fit save for the way it clung to his plumped breasts and belly. His smile once more returned to his lips as he pulled out the white pencil straight skirt, looking back into the parcel however his smile widened in delight as he spotted the black and white checkered patterned panties with the white lace finish. He wasted no time in slipping off the briefs and slipping the panties on, marveling at the silkiness that clung and barely contained his flaccid cock. The inner material lining the inside of the skirt was equally smooth and soft, Stanley was amazed at just how nice the material felt against his thick thighs as he stood to adjust it more securely against his hips. The sensation of the material against his flaccid cock sent a small shiver down his spine as he walked over to the mirror on the dresser, allowing Stanley to gaze and admire himself as his reflection greeted him.

Stanley felt beautiful if he did say so himself, though others would say he was ‘fat’, he felt curvy and elegant, the buttons shining brightly on his top, his chubby breasts looking more plumped as the built in bra pushed them up. Stanley smiled at his reflection, a hand resting on his left clothed breast as the other hand stroked through his mullet length hair. A soft chuckle escaped Stanley’s lips as he gazed at himself in the mirror, both hands now slipping down his torso as he reveled in the precious moments of self-love. He hugged the chub of his mid drift and felt his self-confidence rise as he headed back order to the bed to reach under the bed to pull out his black high heels- a gift from Stanford. Once the hells were on and he did yet another once over of himself, he began to head back down to the kitchen, a playful bounce in his step as he hummed to himself. 

The kitchen was truly Stanley’s home element. Without even looking for his mixing bowls and pans he had them on the kitchen counter, the refrigerator door opened as he took out his selected ingredients. He already had an idea as to what to make, after all, it wasn’t often he had the chance to bake at home undisturbed, and knowing how hard Stanford’s exams would be, Stanley decided to whip up some of his twin’s favorites; crème puffs drizzled in chocolate and old fashioned eclairs. 

Stanley couldn’t help but grin at his quick decision, turning on the kitchen radio as he searched for a music station to listen to. With the music on low and his hips swaying softly to the beat of the playing song Stanley set the oven to pre-heat. He began the tedious process of boiling the shortening and water as he set to work on making the crème puffs; being home alone he felt like he was doing his own cooking segment; jokingly talking aloud to himself as he did the routine of baking, occasionally, chuckling at his own corny jokes. With ease Stanley was able to dump the flour into the simmering mixture, rocking his hips as he began to stir; nothing was more relaxing than this, he thought to himself, cracking the eggs one by one, scooping the mixture into a large mixing bowl that he held to his hips as he leaned back against the hard wood kitchen table, stirring in time with the playful rocking of his hips as he sang along to the familiar tune on the radio; an old favorite song of Stanford’s. As the bell on the stove rung Stanley was quick to fill up a large baking pan with the mixture of dough, keeping each small glob of dough separated from the other, licking the tips of his fingers when they became gooey.

Placing the pan in the oven Stanley clapped his hands in excitement, tugging on his top to keep it in place as he headed into the refrigerator once more to gather the supplies to make the sweet crème filling. Stanley licked his lips in anticipation of the sweet crème and for a moment he thought of Stanford; Stanley was sure his face was beat red from the thought of his twin dripping crème on his cheeks and chubby breasts. Stanley groaned at the thought, the panties he wore beginning to cut into his skin as his once flaccid cock began to harden, the material rubbing against him did nothing to help combat it. Stanley couldn’t help but roll his hips once more, the smooth fabric of the skirt rubbing against his thick thighs as he tried to bring some relief to himself. Instead of finding relief Stanley found himself hardening painfully as the panties felt tight enough to snap from the way his erection strained on the thin, silky fabric. 

He bit down on his bottom lip softly to quell the moan that was fighting to escape him when he poured the heavy cream into the mixing bowl, forcing his shaking hands to add the splash of vanilla and the dash of milk into the mix. Mentally Stanley chastised himself for getting turned on over the fact of making crème, was he that sex deprived he wondered. Picking up the whisk he brought the mixing bowl to his hip to whisk the concoction into a light and creamy whip cream. Despite his concentration on the task he found himself once more thinking of his twin. If he was there with him what would he do? Would he drizzle Stanley in chocolate and devour him whole? Or would he coat him in crème and savor him?

Turning to balance the bowl on his hip by pressing it against the counter he allowed a hand to slide down the front of the skirt, fingers stroking the bulge that was hidden underneath the silky white fabric. Stanley whisked faster as his fingers rubbed harder, his thoughts constantly on his twin, without realizing it his breathe hitched, the hand that whisked slipped, splashing a bit of half form crème onto the skirt and his hand. Unable to help himself he brought the fingers to his mouth, licking his fingers clean, all the while still pawing himself. Maybe it was the heat of the oven, maybe it was the thoughts of his twin, but sure enough Stanley found himself unbuttoning the top buttons of the top, his cupped breasts being revealed as he fanned himself with the hand that once more gripped the whisk, droplets of cream drizzling his cheeks as he realized too late of his action. 

“Concentrate.” He groaned to himself, ignoring the mess on his face as he whisked the crème once more, this time focusing with all his might till it was perfect. With a soft moan he forced his teasing hand away from himself, grabbing a large pastry bag from the drawer as he placed the mixing bowl onto the counter. Walking a bit awkwardly he grabbed a spoon from the dishrack, rolling the plastic bag of the pastry bag back as he began to fill it with the sweet crème. His cheeks once more began to heat up as he filled the bag, biting his bottom lip as he thought of all the sexual implications that ran through his mind. “Fuck, this shouldn’t be a turn on.”

Too busy chastising himself and lost in the fantasy playing in his mind’s eye Stanley was oblivious to the world; even with the sound of the front door opening and closing he didn’t look up, too lost in a daze as he cut the tip off the bag, licking the crème that dripped out. With his plumped, skirt clad backside pushed out he leant against the counter, idly licking and sucking gently on the opened tip of the bag, for a moment he imagined it was Stanford, at least that was what he was imagining till he jumped up in freight, eyes wide in panic and slight fear when he felt a hand suddenly slip up the back side of his skirt, coming to rest on his plumped backside. Spinning quickly on his heel he raised his newly formed fist, ready to strike whoever had the bodacity to sneak up on him, mid strike he felt his arm being caught with ease, coming face to face with his grinning twin. The arm quickly went limp in Stanford’s hold as Stanley fought the urge to run, what was Stanford doing home so early?

“Wha- you… you weren’t supposed to be home till later.” Stanley spoke dumbly, mentally snapping at himself at the way he fumbled over his words, but still he couldn’t help it, Stanford was home early and he was caught; caught with crème on his lips and the outfit he bought himself privately months ago. 

“My last field exam was cancelled,” Stanford spoke as his eyes took in the view of his twin who looked ready to cry from embarrassment. “Now I’m glad it was, I get another night to study, and a delicious pre-dinner snack.”

“I- I must look really dumb, I mean look at this get up? A gag costume!” Stanley tried to laugh, feeling ashamed for how he felt earlier; he knew Stanford loved him, but who would find a chubby man like him attractive in that sluttish outfit? “So how about you just go upstairs and I’ll-“

“Look at me, Stanley.” Stanford ordered, silencing his twin with a rough kiss, six fingered hands pulling Stanley close enough for Stanford to feel Stanley’s still hardened bulge through the skirt. Their mouths moved in sync as Stanford pushed his twin backwards till Stanley’s lower back was pressed to the counter top. “I don’t think you look dumb at all Stanley, in fact I think you look quite tasty; but just what were you doing with that pastry bag?”

Stanford’s right hand moved in between them, groping Stanley’s erection through the skirt, fingers kneading and teasing him as he spoke once more, eyes intently staring at his twin before him. “I told you I love you, all of you. Every pound, every curve, and every outfit you wear.” Stanford gave the skirt covered erection a squeeze to emphasis his point, watching as Stanley’s head tilted back in a strangled moan. “Now tell me what you were doing, were you thinking of me? Were you thinking of each time you hungrily sucked me off? Of how I would surely fill you with enough ‘cream’ to make you stuffed for the rest of the night?”

Stanley opened his mouth to speak, a desperate whine escaping him when Stanford’s fingers slipped under the waist band of the skirt, the hand tugging hard at his panties till he felt them rip, his erection now free to tent the skirt even more, pre-cum dribbling against Stanford’s fingers. The older twin smirked, taking in the sight of his beloved looking so turned on yet embarrassed, almost like the first time they were together. 

“Come now Stanley, it’s rude to keep me waiting.” Stanford spoke with a sly grin on his lips, removing his hand from the skirt, placing his knee in between Stanley’s legs as he slowly ground it up, leaning closer to lick the sweet crème residue from Stanley’s cheek.

“St- Stanfy please…” Stanley moaned as the knee in between his legs slowly caused friction, the tip of his cock rubbing almost painfully against the tight fabric of the skirt. The rubbing began to get a bit harder as Stanford waited for his answer, showing Stanley he had all the time in the world to tease him. “Y-yes! Okay! I was thinking of sucking you off!” 

“Was that so hard to say?” Stanford teased, moving his knee back as he stroked his hands down the curve of Stanley’s exposed chubby breasts, the older twin leaning in to press a kiss against Stanley’s lips. 

“Please Stanfy, don’t tease me…god I’m so hard Stanfy!” The younger twin moaned as he tried to reach down to stroke himself through the fabric, only to have his hand smacked away. Stanley looked to his twin in confusion before he felt the other hoist him onto the counter, just barely enough space for him to sit. A questioning look entered Stanley’s expression until he saw what his twin wanted. The skirt was raised up, the erection springing free as the fabric moved, the ripped panties removed and discarded. The tip of Stanley’s cock was teased as Stanford stroked his thumb against the slit, a hand reaching for something next to Stanley. Stanley opened his mouth to beg for the other to suck, only to fall silent while he watched his twin place the tip of the pastry bag against the base of Stanley’s cock. The grin never left Stanford’s face as he slowly covered Stanley’s erection with the cold crème, causing a bit to soften and dribble down the shaft, on to his sack before Stanford took the time to slowly, and deliberately lick him clean. Stanford’s hot tongue lavished the cock in licks and kisses, even going as far as to lightly nibble the sensitive shaft here and there until Stanley was moaning out, his hands holding onto the counter top to keep him balanced. 

Stanford’s chuckles sent pleasant chills down Stanley’s spine as the older twin began to open his mouth wide enough to suck on Stanley’s tip, lips wrapping around him firmly as he slowly took in all of Stanley’s erected cock; Stanford’s head bobbed slowly as his eyes rolled to look up at Stanley, a playful glint shining brightly in them. Knowing that he was the only one that could make Stanley a drooling and red faced mess was what brought the most joy to Stanford’s life, to know that the beautiful and chubby twin before him was his to use, his to love, and his to break. After a bit of sucking and bobbing Stanford pulled off with a lewd ‘pop’, licking his lips as he moved to lick the melted crème from Stanley’s sack. 

“I want you to take that top off.” Stanford ordered as he fondled the sack in his hand playfully, never once looking away from the other. “I want to watch you cover your breasts in crème, and I want you to beg me to lick you clean.” 

Hesitantly Stanley nodded in understanding, hands going to his chest to slowly rub down his torso, fingers gripping the bottom of the top as he slowly and carefully removed the article of clothing, his chubby breasts on full display now that the built in bra was off, though he whined as the air got to them, the nipples sensitive after being kept in the tight bra too long. Dropping the top off to the side Stanley gingerly took the pastry bag from his twin blushing as he kept his eyes down casted; he brought the cut tip to his chest and shyly began to cover himself, kneading the bag softly to evenly coat each breast as he moaned at the coolness of the crème, he purposed swirled a bit of crème onto his finger, licking the tip clean as he did it once more, offering the finger playfully to his twin who lapped it hungrily, eyes shining with lust and hunger for more than just food. 

“Stanfy?” Stanley managed to moan out as he beckoned with his finger for the other to come closer, his confidence once more returning as he calmed himself down enough to remember that Stanford loved him for him, not for his looks. “Oh please Stanfy, won’t you lick the crème off me? I need your hot tongue on my tits.”

Stanford chuckled softly as he watched the coy, seductive nature return to Stanley as the other beckoned him closer. Stanford purposely rubbed his work calloused hand against Stanley’s aching erection as he leant over, using his tongue to lick a bit of the crème off Stanley’s chubby chest, licking his lips much like a cat that caught the canary. Feeling Stanley shiver from his lick encouraged Stanford on, his tongue lavishing his twin’s chubby breasts, licking them clean of the crème to the point that he was able to fondle and cup them without getting his fingers ‘dirty’ as he bit the sensitive nipples, watching in delight as Stanley’s head leant back against the upper cupboard, mouth falling into a perfect ‘O’. Stanford’s tongue continued its assault, licking the sensitive chub of Stanley’s chest till the skin was licked clean, glistening with the saliva from the older twins tongue. Gazing at Stanley’s face Stanford could tell that the other was close to orgasm with the simple act of him fondling Stanley’s breasts. 

“Why don’t you be a good little crème slut and get off that counter and present yourself for me?” Stanford asked as he stepped back for his twin to move, already unzipping his own pants, keeping the rest of his clothing on. The older twin pulled his slacks down past his knees, doing the same with his briefs as he freed his own erected cock, idly stroking himself, using the pre-cum that dribbled down his shaft as a bit of lubricant. Watching Stanley slip off the counter and get into the position, his elbows leaning on the counter for support as his ass was pressed out made Stanford groan in appreciation of the view. Stanley’s plumped backside swayed and rocked as Stanley groaned, already over sensitive from Stanford’s teasing, wanting nothing more than to feel the other balls deep in him, filling him with his own special ‘crème’. The older twin took a moment to appreciate the view before picking up the pastry bag once more; squirting a bit on three fingers before moving to slip said fingers in between Stanley’s plumped cheeks. Teasingly he ran a finger against the rim of puckered muscle, listening to Stanley’s gasp and moan.

“Stanfy, I need you now!” Stanley demanded as he pressed his backside closer to his twins’ hand, the pout evident in his voice. A smack to the backside forced a whimper to escape the submissive, chubby twin; yet Stanley found himself rewarded once he felt the tip of his twins’ cock rub against his opening, a sigh escaping him happily. 

“Tell me what you want.” Stanford teased, pushing into the tightness of the rim, groaning at just how incredibly tight his twin was despite their love sessions nearly every night. With patience and a bit of stretching by inserting slowly and pulling out a few times Stanford was able to loosen Stanley enough to be able to sink into him, fully sheathed but clamped by the hot inner walls. “Come now Stanley, I can’t make you feel good if you won’t tell me.”

Stanley felt a hand run through his shoulder length hair, a light tug pulling his head back as he gasped, feeling full yet not full enough for his liking, needing Stanford to fuck into him fast and hard to satisfy him. “Augh- S-Stanfy! I need you to fuck me! Fuck me as hard as you can and fill me till I can’t take anymore!” Stanley cried out as his twin bit at the back of his shoulder, nibbling over Stanley’s tattoo. The ‘prayer’ was soon fulfilled as Stanley felt his twins’ cock beginning to pull out, only to be thrusted back into him, the tightness causing him to feel sparks of pain, but as Stanford worked more into fucking him at a slow pace he found himself loosening around him, a throaty moan escaping past his lips. The hand that wasn’t holding Stanley’s hair rested on his hip, pulling him back each time with the pace of the thrusts, the skirt having to be readjusted high on Stanley to keep it out of the way as Stanford continued his movements; slow were the thrusts, but with each thrust he worked his way in deeper, filling Stanley just like he wanted. Encouraged by Stanley’s moans and pleading for more the older twin began to thrust faster, angling himself a bit more as he bent his knees to try and find the bundle of nerves he knew to be Stanley’s ‘G’ spot. 

Stanford pace was fast, nearly punishing as he pulled up on Stanley’s hips with both his hands for the other to wrapped his legs around his waist; the heels dug into Stanford’s lower back yet he ignored the digging pain, focused intently on pleasing his twin, hands firmly on his hips to guide his thrusts. Stanley held nothing back as his mouth opened, moaning and groaning lewdly as his twin continued to thrust him harder, the spot that the older was looking for finally being found as Stanley cried out sharply, his eyes widened as he pressed his face into the counter. Without mercy the spot was slammed against repeatedly, a bit of drool escaping Stanley’s opened mouth, his cock twitching painfully as it smacked against his chubby belly. Pre-cum dripped on the floor from Stanley’s cock, the tip turning a darkish red as his twin moved to stroke him, keeping time with his thrusting. Stanley could tell he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer, his body already aching for release and the sensation of pre- orgasm taking him into a lustful fog. 

With eyes closed Stanley felt something bump against his lips, opening his eyes partially he was brought face to face with the pastry bag, being ordered to open his mouth by the older twin. Doing as he said Stanley opened his mouth wide enough for the tip to be pressed in between his lips; Stanley was about to ask what Stanford was planning, but with the bag being pressed in his mouth and the way Stanford kept thrusting into him he found he didn’t care. With a roar of a moan escaping Stanley he finally found himself cumming, painting both his stomach and the side of the cabinet with his seed, tears of relief beginning to form. The thrusting began to slow down, yet not the intensity; Stanford continued to fuck his twin deeply till finally he was buried deep in him, releasing with a loud, almost animalist groan of Stanley’s name. Just as Stanley felt Stanford release into him he found himself with a mouthful of crème as the six fingered hand that held the bag began to squeeze, the pressure of it causing crème to drip from Stanley’s mouth, dribbling down his chin and onto the counter top. As Stanford’s cock spasmed within his twin he held him close, cumming deeply into him, only placing his feet back on the ground when he pulled out, slowly as to not hurt his fucked dumb twin who slowly slipped to his knees, eyes wide and glossy in satisfaction. Lazily Stanley licked the crème from his lips, slowly standing back up to wrap his arms around his twins’ shoulders.

“I think I like baking at home.” He murmured as he kissed Stanford’s lips sluggishly, “Sorry about the mess.”

“I think I love you baking at home.” Stanford grinned, kissing him back. “Don’t worry, I may make you lick the counter later. As for right now, go get out of that skirt and take a bath before I decide to fuck you senseless.”

Sluggishly Stanley nodded, picking up his top from the floor, shivering as his twins’ cum dripped down his thighs, yet still he walked, heels clicking on the tiled floor. Stanford watched Stanley walk for a moment before shaking his head with a grin, heading to the stove to take out the burnt crème puff shells. 

It wasn’t a waste. After all, Stanford had a dessert much sweeter than silly pastries.


End file.
